


Your Welcoming Touches

by LaLunaWritesStuff



Series: Moments of Spideypool [29]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool-fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLunaWritesStuff/pseuds/LaLunaWritesStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Wade sees how tired his lover is, he decided it is his turn to take care of Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Welcoming Touches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lafaiette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/gifts).



> I'm back :D  
> I finally moved, but now there's huge stacks of boxes and oh my god the paperwork! I'm trying to get everything in order by next week, so here's another small chap for now.
> 
> Dedicated to the wonderful Lafaiette, in return for her super super sweetest ever gift-fic that melted my little heart ;) 
> 
> Enjoy <3

He’s exhausted, all his muscles strained, but at least this night has left him uninjured. The hero sighs as he rolls his shoulders on the way to the closed bedroom door. From swinging around on his webs for hours, his back and upper arms throb and ache, and he wonders briefly if he should take a hot bath before going to bed.   
Right in front of the bedroom door, Peter tugs off his boots and steps in silently, as to not wake his sleeping boyfriend.

“Welcome home, Spider-boy,” Wade greeted him in a seductive tone, while stretched out on their bed, lit only by a single night light in the corner of the room. The Merc sat right in the middle, arms leisurely tucked behind his head, ankles crossed, wearing nothing but loose-fitting sweatpants.   
Peter can’t help the moment of silence when his poor, tired brain short circuits at the sight of Wade’s naked chest. His gaze lingered on the scars, both from cancer and battle, that shifted slowly, teasingly over taut muscle, playing into an interesting pattern. 

“-Man,” Peter mumbled.   
Wade grinned broadly and sat up, the movement letting Peter know that there was no underwear under those sweatpants. 

“Yeah, like ‘man, Wade, how did you get so damn sexy, my spidery brain can’t even handle’, right?”  
“Sure,” Peter answered, smiling fondly and dropping his boots to the floor. Wade laughed softly and began scooting closer to the edge of the bed, where the two men eventually met up. 

Wade looked up into his favourite Spider’s eyes, noticing the tired look in them even in the sparse lighting. Peter’s shoulders hung down a little, telling Wade of an achy back and sore muscles. Instead of light, barely audible steps Peter was dragging his feet a little.  
His slim fingers twitched every now and then, barely visible, but Wade couldn’t wait to tug off the hero’s gloves and massage his hands. 

“So, caught any bad guys tonight?” Wade asked and shoved his legs over the edge of the bed, resting his feet besides Peter’s on each side.   
Peter watched as Wade hooked his thumbs under the hem of his pants and tugged him forward until Peter’s knees touched the bedframe.   
“Yeah, a few. But it was more patrol than anything today. A long run,” he finally answered, feeling exhaustion tugging on his every bone.   
Wade nodded, understanding, and pried Peter’s top from under the pants. He rolled the stretchy fabric up between his fingers and saw a slow smile spreading over his lover’s lips.   
“Sounds like you could use some relaxation?” Wade asked playfully, but looked up with soft understanding, with affection, that had this perfect warmth spread throughout Peter’s chest.   
“Probably ...,” Peter murmured, already lulled in by Wade’s gentle touches that now rolled up the fabric of his shirt, until Peter had to bow down for the Merc to pull it off. 

Wade looked his lover up and down, then letting his fingers travel over the younger man’s chest, lingering on the faded bruise over one of the ribs on the right, where he’d taken a hit just yesterday.  
“Let me take care of you,” Wade murmured, looking up, eyes shimmering in the faint light. 

Often enough it was Peter who took care of him, when Wade came home beaten and bloody from his jobs as a Mercenary, or when his healing factor acted up and set his skin on fire so badly he could barely breathe.   
But tonight he was fine – for his scale, anyways – so he wanted to at least give a little back. He could practically _see_ the tiredness radiate from Peters body, and he was sure the hero wouldn’t get anything more done today than fall into bed, if he was all by himself. 

“Mmhm,” Peter just hummed and watched, smile never fading, as Wade rolled the hem of his pants down inch by inch.  
Of course the older man knew that Peter had no other choice than to go commando under that tight of a costume – knew also from own experience – but he still allowed his gaze to travel a bit here and there when he helped Peter. Who actually had to put a hand on Wade’s shoulder for balance as he stepped out of one rolled-down pant leg, then the other.   
Now Wade was sure Peter was about to sleep in while standing up, maybe even with his eyes open. He had hoped to get some food into him first, since all his energy had to be used up, but Wade felt like that was maxing out their time.   
And as cute as it was imagining Peter sleeping in over a huge bowl of cerial, maybe with his face smashing into the milk ... but Wade would have to be the one cleaning that up, and he was not ready for that. 

So the Merc decided that it was time for a quick shower, to relax Peter’s muscles, and everything else would have to wait for the next morning. 

 

Looking up and down the slim, naked form again, Wade felt a smile tug at his lips, and some seducing remarks on his tongue. But that would also have to wait, he thought, since it was supposed to be Peter’s time now, not his.   
Not that he would resist all this tempting delicious nakedness alltogether.   
Scarred hands found their places on the back of Peter’s hips, then Wade leaned forward and kissed the soft skin just underneath Peter’s bellybutton.

Peter laughed breathily and his head rolled back, his eyes closed and he leaned back into Wade’s hold, just a little. His lover’s lips tickled over his stomach, and he felt heat bubbling up under his skin wherever the kisses travelled, but it wasn’t enought to wake his exhausted body. 

Humming against Peter’s flat belly, Wade had to pull all his brakes to not devour this perfect man right in front of him, so he slowly rose up to his feet, but left his hands on Peter’s hips. 

 

“You know ...,” Peter began, smiling up at his lover, a little dazed with how sleepy he was. “I haven’t even gotten a welcome home kiss, yet.”  
“Oh god, shame on me. How can I? Oh, how dare I?” Wade replied, his wonderfully raspy voice lowering more and more the closer he got to Peter’s lips. They both smiled into their kiss and Peter slung his arms around Wade’s shoulders, one hand automatically finding it’s way to the back of his neck, where he always stroked over the sensitive skin.  
A low rumble sounded in Wade’s throat, an absolutely pleased sound, but he had to lean back soon, because he wanted to much for himself, and not the right things for Peter.   
“You in for a shower? And a massage?” he lured and saw an excited, but thankful gleam in Peter’s eyes, as the hero nodded eagerly.   
“Yes, please.”

So the two men quickly made their way over to the bathroom, where the bright lights were a too strong contrast to their cozy, dim bedroom. Wade threw his sweatpants into a corner and followed Peter into the shower stall, where he turned up the hot water. 

A deep, grateful moan was torn from Peter’s lips as the hot water rushed over his strained back, intantly relieving the worst muscle pain. Wade smiled, watching Peter and giving him a few minutes alone under the water, before he reached for the bottle of shower gel.   
Pouring some into a scarred palm, Wade stepped closer to his hero and warned him by placing his hands onto the slim back, letting the warmed up soap dribble onto his creamy skin.   
Peter moaned again – which was absolutely unfair and should be forbidden – when Wade began massaging his back, feeling all the tense muscles and knots.   
“Oh God ... this is perfect,” Peter whispered and Wade felt a shiver run through his body, because this little spider was just too damn sexy. 

Again, he reminded himself that this was not about him, that he wanted to do something good for Peter now, wanted to take care of him.   
When he was sure he got most of the knots worked out, Wade rinsed off the bubbly soap from Peter’s back, and turned to grab the shampoo bottle while the younger man turned towards him. 

 

“Lean back, I gotcha,” Wade ordered gently and filled one hand with shampoo, then carefully rubbed some of the foam into the younger man’s scalp.   
“But the tiles are cold ...,” a small, sleepy voice replied and Wade grinned at how young Peter sounded.   
“Then we’ll warm them up,” the Merc said and rinsed Peter’s hair, letting the warm water run down his back and pushing him up against the tiles slowly, so that the material warmed up as well.   
“Better?”  
“Yeah.”  
Peter yawned loudly and then sighed, lifting his head into the warm spray of the shower.   
“Don’t fall asleep just yet, sweetie,” Wade pleaded softly, squeezing the young man’s shoulder as he began distributing the shower gel all over him.   
“Nah, I won’t,” Peter assured him, but his voice started to slur a little. 

Just to tease him, Wade rubbed more soap on his belly and let his hand slip down to Peter’s middle, grabbing his cock. Peter yelped and scrunched up his face as Wade gave him a few experimental tugs. 

“Aww, nothing happens,” Wade commented sadly, continuing his ministrations down to Peter’s thighs as the younger man shook his head, smiling ruefully.   
“Well, I’m tired, honey.”  
Wade nodded seriously, then got down on one knee to rub the fragrant soap over Peter’s left leg, then over the right.   
“I know. Oh, poor little Spidey is tired, too, huh?” the Merc said and pecked a quick little kiss to Peter’s middle, which made the younger man twitch back in surprise.   
“Don’t call him little,” he giggled tiredly and leaned his head against the cool tiles, wondering why the way back to the bed seemed to be so long all of a sudden.   
“My bad,” Wade replied, getting up and rinsing Peter off with the shower head. “He’s huge. Massive. Could literally split me in half.”  
Now they both laughed, and Peter let himself fall against the wall, leaning on heavily until he was pulled into Wade’s arms.   
He sighed, nuzzling his face into the crook of Wade’s neck, kissing the wet skin.   
“It’s so nice ... laughing with you. I love you. I love coming home to you,” he admitted happily, grinning when Wade scooped him up into his arms.   
Both dripping with shower water, they stepped out of the shower and Wade sat Peter down on the side of their bathtub, quickly dressed them in robes and picked Peter up again.   
“You’re so good at carrying me. I love your arms,” Peter slurred, already half asleep, while Wade brought him over to the bedroom. 

The Merc laughed, kissed his favourite Spider on the head and watched the young man’s eyes close slowly. They crossed the room together and Wade placed his almost sleeping lover onto his side of the bed, tucking him in.   
Peter sighed deeply, a sound of pure relaxation, and cuddled up into their silky sheets, rubbing his cheek against the pillow.

“Mmmh, I love home ...,” Peter then mumbled when Wade had just reached his side of the bed and pulled the blanket away. The Merc grinned, listening to how Peter’s breathing became more and more even.   
Silently, he climbed into the bed and cuddled close to Peter, wrapping an arm around him. 

“I love home, too,” Wade admitted, all but whispering since Peter was more or less sleeping already.   
“Mmmhm.” Was the only answer he received, but it was really cute.   
“And I love you, you know.”  
“Mmmhmm.”  
Wade stiffled a laugh at Peter’s incoherent answers. He leaned over the sleeping hero to place a kiss on his cheek.   
“Good night, now. Love ya,” he repeated and got no answer, but it was okay. He would just repeat it again in the morning. And then every morning.


End file.
